The start of the second chapter
by loverbaby23
Summary: This is what I want to happen after the end of the movie. This is mostly about Duke and Viola but there will be others in it too. This is rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on any web site. I don't own any of the people in this story. Hope you like it. Just so you know D means Duke is talking, V Viola, O Olivia, S Sebastian, F Viola's dad M Violas mom

This takes place right after Viola and Duke walk off the stage and they are in their seats.

D "So what are you going to do now that your brother is back?"

V "I don't know for sure but if my parents say it's ok and if I am still on the team them I might be coming back to Illyria. Is that ok?"

D "That's what I was hoping you would say back I don't want you to go back to Cornwall, be on their team and then beat me."

Duke gives her a kiss and they spend the rest of the night talking and dancing. Viola, Duke and viola's parents were leaving all at the same time.

F "Viola your mother and I were talking and we thought that since you were so good at the game we would talk to the headmaster at Illyria."

M "We also talked to the soccer coach and they both said that you can go to school there and play soccer if you want!"

Viola looks at Duke with a big smile and gives her parents a hug.

V " thank you so much this is what I want to do. So when am I going there?"

M " you have to be there in the room at the latest Monday morning before classes because your classes start Monday."

V "ok Can Duke come over right now and help me pack?"

F "Sure Duke if you want you can sleep in the spare room tonight."

D "Sure lets get going."

Vi's parents get into their cars and Duke and Viola get in his car (I know that in the movie he has a bike but in the story he also has a car.)

V " I am so happy that you are coming over to help me pack."

D "There is nothing I would rather be then with you and the faster you are packed the faster I get to see you every day again."

They finish driving all the way to the house. They get out, go into Viola's bedroom, then they shut the door, and sit on the bed.  
He gives her a kiss. Once he starts to pull away from her she puts her hand on the back of his head pulling him to her again. She starts nibbles on Dukes bottom lip. He moans and she slips her tug in his mouth deepening the kiss. After some time they pull away to get some air.

D "Ok what do you want me to pack for you?"

V "Can you pack all the clothing in the dresser and I will get all the posters I want to bring."

D "Lets get started now then."

They both get start getting the things that have to be brought to the school. It wasn't long before everything was packed and in Dukes car.

D "In the morning all we have to do is say by to your parents and then we can go back to school."

V "Yup Look at the time it's almost 12 in the morning I going to bed. You can get ready for bed then come in here with me for a bit!"

D "Sure I will let you change I will be rightr back."

Once Duke walks out the door and shuts it Viola gets her pj. Her pj are a pair of red boxers and a short tight black tanktop. She changes into them then walks out the door to go get Duke. she walks into the spair room and she sees him walking to her in his boxers.

D "You look good tonight baby."

V "Thank you so do you but I have already seen you."

D " Ok lets go ley down now."

They walk into Violas room, they ley down on her bed and snuggle up to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter.

In the kitchen

In the morning they get up, get dressed, and have some food with Viola's parents.

M "What time are you leaving?"

V "After we eat then we should be on our way."

F "Ok. Well I will see you I have to get to work. Bye everyone. Have fun at school Vi."

V "I will dad see you when I come home in a few weeks. Bye"

After he leaves the all finish eating the food that they have in front of them.

V "Well we better be going. I want to have all this in my room before I start classes."

M "Don't forget you two have to come to the dinner party in a few weeks."

D "We won't. Bye Mrs. Hastings."

V "Bye mom. See you at the dinner. I'll phone you when I get unpacked."

M "Bye you two."

In the Car

After Viola and duke give her a hug and go get into the car, and say bye one more time they drive off.

V "Let go to the school and see who I have as a room mate."

D "Baby I hope that you will get a long with her."

They finish driving back to school without talking just looking at each other 1 or 2 times.

At the school

They bring what they can carry up to her room. They open the door and they see Viola's brother.

V: What are you doing in here?

S: This is Olivia's room and I am thinking that it's your room now too?

V: Yup. Now my boyfriend is sharing a room with my twin brother and my brother's girlfriend is my new room mate. So much fun.

D: Hey Sebastian what's up?

S: Nothing you?

D: Well other then helping your sister move her things in here nothing. Vi we have to get ready for soccer practice. Were going to be late if we don't get ready soon!

V: Ok I'll be down there soon I just have to get my soccer bag. Sebastian do you think that you can get the rest of my things from Duke's car?

S: Sure. I will bring them up here and put them in the corner over there.

V: Thank you so much and say hi to Olivia when she gets back.

S: I will have fun and don't get hurt at soccer practice.

Viola gets her soccer bag and walks down to the girls changing room.

Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up and that it's so short. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update but here it is.

Once the soccer practice was done Viola and Duke went back to her room to unpack all of the things that she had brought to school with here. They walked up to the door. They went in there to see that Olivia was there with Sebastian trying to put all of her things away.

V: You don't have to do that you know.

S: Well you put all my things away so I thought that I would do the same.

D: Why don't we forget this for now and we go out and get something to eat.

O: That's a great idea Duke lets go right now.

They got their coats and went out and got some pizza. They got back and Sebastian and Olivia went back to his room and Viola and Duke went back to her room.

D: So what do you want to do now?

V: Just lie on my bed with you for now then unpack in the morning.

D: That sounds like fun.

Duke kisses her and lies down next to her. Viola leans over and starts kissing him. She moves slowly on top of him. Duke moves his hands up and down her back. When it gets to heated Duke stops.

D: Mmmm Viola you have to stop. I don't want to do anything right now so why don't we just put in a movie and then go to sleep.

Viola looks a little sad but then smiles.

V: Ok put I get to pick the movie that we are watching tonight.

D: That's fine by me.

Viola picks the movie and they watch the whole thing. Once that movie was finished Duke puts in another one. Half way though the movie Viola falls asleep on Duke. At the end of the movie he falls asleep too.

I know that this chapter is not the best and not that long but I am just about to leave so I didn't have that much time to write. Thank you everyone that likes that story.


End file.
